


鮮豔的、令人恐懼的

by happyWritingting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 《小小的、珍貴的》 衍生穿越。未成年影山飛雄 X 成年日向翔陽
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影日
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	鮮豔的、令人恐懼的

**Author's Note:**

> ※排球少年同人衍生文，未成年影山飛雄 X 成年日向翔陽
> 
> ※《小小的、珍貴的》的後續
> 
> ※微H注意

莫名失蹤的隔天，日向和他說了很奇怪的話：影山你啊，會變成怎麼樣的大人呢？日向用了「大人」這個詞，儘管他們即將抵達社會對於「大人」的年紀，他還是對此感到些微突兀，就像是忽然長出的刺扎，不是很痛，但卻能清楚地感受到，隱隱地酸麻。

……什麼意思？

日向沒有看他的眼睛，這是這傢伙第一次用這種堪稱「懦弱」的姿態，這令影山莫名地不爽。日向沒解釋的意思，影山不知道為什麼自己會有這樣的心情，他覺得焦躁，伸手去抓日向的肩膀，想起幾天前日向對大家的宣布：他要去巴西。

他們在全國大賽中惜敗井闥山，奪得季軍。日向的眼睛卻比任何時候都要來得執拗，閃亮而又鮮豔。「鮮豔」，他居然想到這個詞，應該是日向那個笨蛋的橘色頭髮——肯定是這樣的、絕對是這樣的。影山想。

「不會又是一個笨蛋的夢囈吧？」月島挑眉問。

巴西太遠了。幾乎是地球的另一端。他原本有千萬句想說：你知道那是哪裡嗎？在歐洲還是南美洲？你知道那裡可沒有這麼多日菜？你知道在那裡說日文可不會管用嗎？

你知道我們之間會有十二個小時的差距嗎？不只如此，還有他也不清楚、但肯定很遠的地理距離。

你知道我們無法輕易地見面嗎？

千言萬語，卻在想到「他是日向翔陽」、和看見那雙眼睛的清澈之後，化為短短的一句：呆子。

「我會去打職業，你一定會羨慕我的。」他說，驕傲地，「我會舉出很棒的球。」

「可惡！」日向說，「我真的會羨慕！一定的！」

但日向沒有說「不去」，他沒有因此反悔，影山心想：果然是日向翔陽。

他＿＿的日向翔陽——被消音了。這個詞還沒出現、還不能出現，時機還不到，他還想不到這個詞是什麼。

全國大賽前幾天的某個休息日，日向忽然失蹤了一整天。這是影山第一次知道「沒有日向翔陽」是什麼感覺。並不是「悲傷」或是「焦急」這種過於激烈和熾熱的感情，像是細細的針，密密麻麻地扎在背上，他得不停地確認手機消息。

後來是日向的妹妹小夏，說哥哥一早就出門去跑步了，他才稍微放下心來。這個呆子，不會把手機掉了吧？他心想。他們偶爾會傳mail，日向從邀請他新年參拜（但被毫不留情地拒絕）、到踢到小指，無一不談，瑣碎得很。他也不明白自己為什麼會以自己今天上課睡著被點名回應（然後被狠狠地嘲笑），他從來沒有分享這種生活瑣碎的朋友。他們也會聊排球：音駒晉級了、在電視上看到木兔前輩很厲害的表現等等，生活莫名地交織，他們幾乎知道了彼此的一切。

影山想，一定是這些建構出他的不捨。時差、距離，這些都太沈重，但日向正準備「飛翔」，那是強者會有的眼神，他太清楚了。

正如影山想要前進，日向和他很像，他們都不是原地踏步的人。只是，這份感情是怎麼回事？他不懂。

不捨太多、焦躁太多、憂傷太多。

他們即將畢業。影山在門口等日向，日向正啃著三明治，今天的課結束得早。他們早就定好目標：職業的世界和巴西沙排的世界，他們反倒是這些三年級中最輕鬆的。

「唷，影山。」日向含糊地向他打招呼。

他們並肩走在左側的路上，影山走在日向後面。

「喂，這樣講話我脖子好痛。」日向回過頭抱怨。

「呆子。」影山打了一個喝欠，「看路。」

等到了小路，影山才慢悠悠地走到日向的右側，當車子經過他們時，他會拉住日向把人帶到身後。

他們一路沉默，日向看起來漫不經心。影山想了想開口，「你之前是什麼意思？」

「啊？」從自己的思緒中清醒的日向問，「什麼？」

他只好重複，「你之前問的。」

「我問了什麼？」

「……『會變成怎麼樣的大人』。」

「哦。」日向的臉竟然有點窘迫，「我隨便問的。」

「隨便問有必要半夜打電話給我？」

影山那天睡得早，午夜十二點的時候忽然被電話驚醒。迷迷糊糊地拿起手機，他看見來電者是日向翔陽便徹底清醒，在慌亂之中接了起來。日向的聲音很奇怪，好像在笑又像是賽前那般的緊張，張口便問他會成為怎麼樣的大人。

他想過未來——排球，他的生命已經確定了沒有排球便不行，但除此之外呢？除此之外……他幾乎沒有想過。姐姐念過他：真是個無趣的男人。

「……那，影山君，」日向的聲音非常模糊，再問了一次，「請問你會成為怎麼樣的大人呢？」

誰知道影山卻回應：「我認真地想過了。」

日向的聲音忽然哽住，方才的模糊被一點驚恐取代：「影山你腦袋還好嗎？有發燒嗎？」

「……」

日向躲過了影山黑著臉送過來的拳頭。

因為日向，他認真地想過「未來」。一開始只是個模糊的概念：排球、打排球、黃藍交織的圓形物體：有時候會是白色的、紅白的，總歸都是那顆自己心心念念的排球。他會遇到很多強者，有時候會是隊友、有時候是對手——那抹橘色便此時，忽然霸道地佔據他的腦袋。

他托球的隊友、攻擊的對手，竟都是日向翔陽。

日向翔陽，既可以是他的隊友也會是他的對手。他那貧瘠的未來藍圖裡，日向翔陽就這麼橫空出現，霸佔了大多的版面，無論他怎麼努力動腦，那傢伙總是煩人地在各個角落四處竄跳，不愧是最煩人的誘餌。

都是這傢伙的錯。影山心想。竟然在他的未來裡恣意出現、趕也趕不走，逼得他只能去想除了排球的事：家庭、伴侶等等，但腦袋內卻幾乎一片空白，他無法獨立出沒有排球的空間，無論他怎麼絞盡腦汁，那塊總是蒼白的。妥協之下，他將伴侶的位置納入排球——那抹橘色又橫空出現。

——啊、真煩人。影山想，但日向卻看著他的臉說：「……影山君，你笑得很恐怖啊。」

他斂起笑容，故意惡狠狠地看著日向，「哈？」

日向推著腳踏車的速度快了些，影山聽見後方引擎的聲音，一邊罵著「呆子」，一邊拉著他的手。烏野舉球員的手指還是這麼冰冷，隨時做好舉球的準備，圈著他的手腕，冰冷讓他的靈魂出竅，只能傻愣愣地任由影山把自己牽住。

他心想：我果然喜歡影山飛雄。即使他是個笨蛋。是個喜歡罵別人呆子的笨蛋。

等引擎聲遠了之後，日向問：「那個『未來』裡面——」

他怯弱地不知道該不該說下去，影山卻看著他，眼神太認真，竟讓他一時說不下去。

「……有、有、有、」他說不下去。

影山放開了他的手，「為什麼突然問我這個？」

日向不敢說因為自己穿越了，碰到了數年後的影山。數年後的影山頂著中分的腦袋，已經是個職業的排球選手，甚至還和自己告白——正確來說只是說出事實而已。

「那個人就是你」，未來的影山說。這是個「事實」，不是「告白」。

影山喜歡自己？什麼時候？他發現了嗎？日向沒得及問、也沒勇氣問，這太羞恥了，他深怕影山早就看見自己眼裡的愛戀。

「……」

影山稍微彎下腰，瀏海碰到日向的耳朵，令他癢得打了個顫。影山輕聲地說：「今天要不要來我家？」日向還沒搞清楚上下句的關係，影山的聲音更低了：「我家今天沒人。」

＃

他穿越回來之後嚇得跟影山說：我還以為再也回不來了。影山想到那個在自己懷中小小的、「珍貴的」日向，忍不住問：你見到『我』了嗎？他驚恐地回：怎麼可能，我可是很努力地躲呢！影山想到被送到自己眼前的小小日向，笑了出來。

原本以為這莫名的穿越戲碼會就此打住，但他太小看同人文的力量，有一就有三，不知道從哪裡來的宇宙力量再度驅使時空發生扭曲。

他隱約記得這天放假，他跟影山膩在一起，下午因為芝麻綠豆的小事拌嘴，影山罵他呆子、他不甘示弱地回罵笨蛋。影山忍不住伸手去捏他的臉頰，他則也反抗地捏影山的鼻子，鬧著鬧著，影山開始搔他癢，莫名其妙地，他便被壓在床上，褲子被俐落地扒下。

他已經很習慣這樣的開場，他們總是這麼「煩人」，如月島所說：單細胞談起戀愛是超過兩倍的煩人，連做愛都這麼莫名其妙，但身體和心靈的渴望卻一天比一天要來得深沈。

迷迷糊糊地被含住嘴唇，下半身有一隻靈活的舉球員的手指照料，腹部匯聚著麻癢，他被迫打開雙腿，那隻手上下撫弄，舒服得他直扭腰。他感覺到前端開始流出液體，影山果然一如他預期的那樣放開他，沒有讓他射的意思。他又氣惱又期待，那隻手果然搔刮著他的會陰，然後在他呻吟出聲後戳了戳他的後穴，他反射性地抬起屁股。

「飛——」

眨眼之間，他彷彿失足摔落，屁股和胯下的感覺消失了，瞬間，失重的感覺讓他呆愣了三秒。三秒之後，他上面還是壓著影山，不過，卻是那個瀏海變短的影山。

「……雄。」

不知道有沒有看錯，「影山」的瞳孔收縮，好像是看到獵物的豺狼虎豹。

十七歲的影山說了「喜歡」。他思考過未來之後，問了長自己八歲的姐姐：這是什麼？姊姊說：笨蛋弟弟，這就是「喜歡」。

原來這就是喜歡。

姊姊說：是誰？讓你連「未來」都是他。你肯定很喜歡他。姊姊說了「肯定」，他嚇了一跳。原來，我這麼喜歡他？

姊姊又說：想想沒有他的「未來」。他將日向「拿掉」，未來的藍圖一夕之間變得無聊至極、甚至讓他非常不安，就像是日向失蹤的那天，密密麻麻的針扎在他的背後。他脫口而出：不行！

原來這就是喜歡。他太晚知道了。

他在房間對日向說：我喜歡你。想了想，他繼續道：「我想過『未來』，裡面都是你。」到處都是你。他忍不住埋怨：「你為什麼這麼煩？沒有你就不行。」說完，他搔了搔頭，好像也意識到自己說了很害羞的話。

日向狠狠揍了他的肩膀一下，抬起頭的時候竟然紅了雙頰，眼神閃爍，他定睛一看，竟然還有點水亮。他腦中有根線「啪」的一聲斷了，他去掐日向的臉頰，力道有點大，弄痛了日向——張大了嘴，日向圓睜的眼睛透露著震驚。

本能地，他咬住了日向的嘴唇，將舌頭伸了進去。意識到喜歡這件事之後，他忽然覺得口乾舌燥，急於得到眼前的人，最好是能吃拆入腹。

「呆子，我喜歡你。」他驕傲地說：「是我先說的！」

日向回過神，差點流出口水，雙唇水亮，結結巴巴地說：「你、影——你這個笨蛋！白痴！我——」他漲紅著臉：「是我先喜歡你的！是我先的！」

影山依舊得意洋洋，「是我先說的。」

「是我先喜歡你！」日向大聲地說。

影山忍不住去摸他的臉，心想喜歡真是個奇怪的東西，明明他們依然用著和往常一樣的語調，爭論著有點蠢的東西——那是如果月島在會嘲笑地說：「兩個單細胞」的愚蠢程度——但感覺卻非常好。

原來他一直這麼喜歡日向這個笨蛋嗎？他不禁想。

「喂，」他的聲音很乾澀，「我可以親你嗎？」

「……你剛剛不是親了？」

「……我是指其他地方。」

影山越來越接近自己，但卻忍耐著，鼻尖離得很近，手壓著他的手腕，力道很大，但卻沒有做出出格的動作，國王陛下紆降尊貴，等待著子民的首肯。

「……隨便你。」

影山看著日向倔強又期待的眼神，那無以名狀的飢餓感讓他又問：「我可以抱你嗎？」

日向在發抖，抬起眼皮，然後——

碰！

影山下意識地閉上眼睛，掌心下的手腕消失了，他的背被細針刺戳，瞬間的疼痛。他喊：「日向！」

再睜開眼睛的時候，「日向」出現在眼前。「日向」被撩起了衣襬，露出的腹部和與現在大相逕庭的小麥色大腿成了刺眼的對比，更別說衣服之下的膚色也深了些，這使他胸口的兩點顯得色情。

「你……」他下意識地往下看，話卡死在喉嚨。

「日向」竟然沒有穿褲子。也沒有內褲。甚至，陰莖是勃起的，還流著前列腺液。要不是因為驚嚇，那大概已經在射出來的邊緣。「日向」來不及併攏腿，影山一隻腳已經卡在他的雙腿之間。

「日向」大叫：「影山！」

「日向」變了很多，身材拔高了一些——但仍比現在的影山矮，不過肌肉卻更結實了，除此此外，小麥色的肌膚非常惹眼。

「你是……日向？」

成年的日向僵硬了一下後點了點頭。誰知道影山卻哼了哼，抓起日向的手腕，用鼻子去蹭，惹得日向紅了臉，垂死掙扎般地喃喃：「……這太刺激了，未成年的影山……不行……」

「這是怎麼回事？」

日向拉了拉自己的衣襬，心裡念了兩遍：「這是未成年！未成年！這犯罪！犯罪」後才佯裝鎮定地說：「穿越……之類的吧。」被某個偉大的宇宙意志。

原以為影山會呆住好一陣子，誰知道他卻蠢蠢欲動，舔過日向的手腕，口中鹹澀的味道竟然讓他勃起得更大。日向看到了，明明內心也很慌張，但卻還是嘴賤地說：「影山君勃起了？」

影山瞪他，日向在他心中一直以來都是笨蛋——頂多是有點太過可愛的笨蛋——他不接受日向這種年長者的姿態，他們嚴格來說可是同年。

「……」

「敬語！」日向大聲地說，「你要對我用敬語——飛雄！」他習慣性地喊了影山的名字，原因是因為影山握住了他因為驚嚇而軟掉的陰莖。

「……飛雄？」影山挑眉，心想：還不錯。

日向終於發現下半身被扒光是一件很嚴重的事，結結巴巴地要影山放手，腰卻經不住地扭動，甚至去抓影山的手臂，臉色漲紅。

「為什麼光著下半身？」影山問。

「……」他拒絕回答這個問題。

影山掐住他的龜頭，冷下了臉，「難道是別人——」

日向差點叫出來，想射的急迫讓他含了淚，放軟了聲音，「……白痴。」

「啊？」

日向惱羞成怒地喊：「不是只能跟你嗎！」

影山的腦袋轉了兩圈後才憋不住笑，修長的手指心情很好地玩弄了日向下面的陰囊，這讓日向忍不住弓起了身子，抓著影山的手臂，腰卻不由自主地動著，這讓影山心情大好，他問：「你還喜歡我嗎？」

他的意思是，未來的我有你嗎？「未來」有「我們」嗎？

日向露出的表情讓影山感嘆：為什麼這傢伙能這麼可愛——日向抬起下巴，看起來似乎很得意：「這不是當然的嗎？」

影山急躁地想要發洩，制服褲的前端都濕了，光著屁股出現在影山前讓日向拋開了羞恥。他去脫影山的褲子，手腳熟練得讓影山驚愕。

「你從哪裡學來的？」他抓住日向的手腕。

「……還能跟誰？不就跟你嗎？」

影山神色複雜地放開了日向的手腕，酸意讓他蹙起了眉，但對象卻是「自己」，太彆扭了。

日向笑他，氣得他壓住日向，解開的褲頭露出了碩大，他去蹭日向的腰，像是發情的公狗。

影山紅著臉悶悶地說，「……不准笑！」

當日向轉為呻吟的時候，兩個人都覺得不妙，卻又無可自拔地彼此佔有，吻落在嘴角、頸間，甚至曾在肚臍上打轉，兩個人像是不得要領的初新者。一個是真的初新者，另一個則是在掙扎。

當影山的手指按在後穴的邊緣時，日向呻吟出聲：「不、不行……」

「為什麼？」影山的汗滴在日向的胸口上，他心想：色情。太色情了。他一定要幹他才行，一定要狠狠地、毫不留情地，幹他、上他，讓他哭，一定要。

「……不可以——飛雄……」

他用手指抽插著，滿足又飢渴地看著日向呻吟、扭動，當他放慢手指時，他甚至抬起屁股去迎合。他有點嫉妒地想：未來的自己竟然讓「日向」變成這樣。

日向又在心裡默念兩遍「這是犯罪」之後才說：「等……等等！影、」他的後穴忍不住收縮，「——飛雄！」

影山的手指停了下來，忍不住去親他的眼皮：「叫我。」他低聲地說，「我喜歡。」就像是撒嬌的大型犬那樣。

日向哄他，讓他把手指拔出來。拔出來的瞬間，兩個人都明顯地感受到空虛的焦躁。日向按住他的手，示意他放手。他翻過身背對著影山，他讓影山貼著自己的後背，屁股翹高，去磨影山的勃起。

「飛雄……用腿……」他小聲地說。

影山忍不住揉日向的臀，看著自己白皙的手背和小麥色的臀，下面還有一截色差，在大腿上，手指滑過，日向很敏感，整個人都在抖。

他半信半疑地插進雙腿之間，日向併攏了腿，他的陰莖摩擦著日向的，快感因此滋生，甚至有點措手不及。當回過神時，他已經本能地抽動了起來，來回摩擦著日向內側的嫩肉，日向也被刺激得直流水。

「哈啊……啊……」

他從來不知道日向可以叫得這麼好聽。

日向支撐不住趴了下去，他想去撈，日向卻軟下腰，腰窩陷下，盈著情慾，甚至主動磨蹭、前後動著。影山哪裡受得住，他還是處男，眼前又是自己喜歡的人，掐著日向的腰，他就像真的插入性交一樣，陰囊打在小麥色的臀上。

日向很清楚自己想要被插入。但大腿內側的摩擦卻也讓他興奮，只要一想到未成年的影山的肉棒正摩擦著自己，他便又羞愧又興奮。這樣的矛盾讓他受不了地想往前爬，卻被影山從後面壓住，下半身緊緊地貼著他的臀，好像即使沒有真的進入，他也想要這樣射進深處，像是一種本能。

日向的腰被掐得都紅了，喘不過氣來，趴在床上無力地射精，影山壓制他的手腕，又抽插了幾下，才死死地壓在他身上射了出來，他的大腿根都是，就像是往常那樣，熾熱貼著他的腿根流下，熟悉的偽失禁感讓他啜泣，整個人都有點恍神。

他跟未成年的影山做了……不對……不算做……應該……不算……自首……犯罪……

影山抱著日向，他臉埋進日向的肩窩，一下又一下地用手背撫著日向的臉：「我會一直喜歡你。」他親暱地說，「你也一直這樣喜歡我吧。」

日向沒有力氣，只能回過頭去吻影山的嘴角，「這是命令嗎？國王陛下。」

影山知道，自己永遠都會是「那個國王陛下」。那個被日向喊著：「給我球」的高傲的國王陛下，那個被日向說：「國王陛下又如何」的王者。他勾起嘴角，「這是請求。不過，」他說，「不能拒絕。」

日向埋怨：「霸道的王者。」

影山急切地想吻日向的額頭，卻被日向按住。他捧起影山的臉，輕輕地印上連蜻蜓點水都稱不上的吻。

「是我會一直喜歡你。」日向說，「你才要一直喜歡我！」

影山正想回嘴，誰知道眼前的日向忽然瞪大了眼睛，兩個人都下意識地閉上眼，來自宇宙的穿越之力讓他們都感受到了扭曲的時空。

再睜開眼睛時，他便看見制服襯衫全開，挺著紅腫乳頭、下半身的褲頭被解開，滿臉通紅的日向。

這是未成年的日向。眼角含淚，看起來一副就是被惡劣玩弄過的模樣。

影山回過神，黑著臉咬牙道：「混蛋！」

高中生日向無力吐嘈：那個混蛋也是你啊影山君……

日向是鮮豔的。同時，也是令他恐懼的。他有預感自己會越陷越深，那是令人恐懼的無底深淵——這傢伙到底要讓我迷戀道什麼程度才甘願啊？他忍不住這麼想。

鮮豔的、令人恐懼的，他深愛的日向翔陽。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝老師畫出這麼棒的作品，恭喜完結！


End file.
